


Drunkenly [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Drunk History RPF, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Kissing, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Drunkenly" by celli."Lin is super duper drunk. Derek's lips have kissed the lips of Lin-Manuel Miranda. Their significant others take it in amused stride."





	Drunkenly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunkenly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721691) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



Length: 3:13  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/drunkenly.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/drunkenly%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> After much trawling of the various drunk/alcohol tags AO3 has to offer, I came across this gem to record for my "read drunkenly" square for podfic_bingo. IT'S PERFECT. Thanks to celli for having blanket permission.


End file.
